I'll Be There For You
by hungergamestribute18
Summary: Safe and Sound One-Shot. After the Rebellion, Katniss and Peeta finding each other again. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Hunger Games or the plots. Suzanne Collins does though! I also do not own "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

…

_I remember tears streaming down your face _

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

I sat in the rocking chair by the fire place, the same spot I always sat in since that day. It had been exactly seventy-four days since I tried to cheer Katniss up by planting the roses. For her. My intentions were incorrect though, for she wouldn't speak to me since. During the day, I sat in the chair when I wasn't going to the bathroom. My fingers wrapped through the knots that Finnick had taught me in the Capitol. Itching for something, some_one_ that used to live to be here.

Used to.

Even the living weren't around. Nobody wanted to trust the boy who was damaged. Who almost killed Katniss with his own hands? The baggage wasn't worth it to anyone. That's the part that angered me the most. Katniss thought she was alone, that the end of the world had come and gone. I lost everyone, and she was the only one left for me to even get up during the day. At night, I'd wander to her windows and check up to see if she was okay. I'd clean up the primroses and water them. It was my way of honoring Prim. I checked outside to see if it was dark, and was rewarded with the crisp and dark air.

Slipping on my shoes, I opened the door and grabbed my garden scissors off the shelf. I made the quick trek across the yards to Katniss' and went to check the side window. Empty. She must have gone to bed, which is rare. I slink around the front and head toward the garden but freeze in my tracks.

She's sitting in between the Primrose flowers and the Lilies I also put in. Her head tips up to me, and I stare back intently into her eyes.

_I remember you said_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight_

Her voice cracks slightly, the words from her mouth sounding rough as if she hasn't spoken in weeks. "I'm so sorry Peeta." I blink, and look at her. Did she actually say that? A tear slides down her cheek, and a sob escapes her chest. I step forward and gently take her into my arms, pushing the shiny memories out of my head.

"Katniss." I run one of my hands through her hair, which oddly is loose. The other wraps around her waist while pulling her onto my lap.

"I've just missed her so much. And…and everything just seems wrong. Why couldn't it just have been me instead of her? She was so young Peeta. She never had taken a life. Why Prim?" Another sob wracks her chest, and I feel a tear slip down my cheek.

"Life is so unfair. I wish she was here too Katniss. It's time to let her go; you know she'd want you to." I whisper into her hair.

She lifts her head slightly, and looks up at me. "I want to make a headstone for her. Put it by the lake."

I look into her puffy red eyes, confused slightly. "What lake?"

"It's in the woods. I'll take you if you want. Just do one favor for me please." The desperation shook her words, her voice wavering more than I've ever heard before. I look into her eyes. "Just a night. Please, please, stay with me?" She looked like a child with her lip quivering.

An old memory hit me. The night she asked that same question after getting hurt, just before the Quell. "Always." I whispered, and hugged her tight.

…

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light _

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Katniss' head was nestled in the crook of my shoulder, hand draped across my waist. I hummed the old tune my Dad would sing when I had nightmares as a little boy. Her breathing was evened out. I'm sure it was the first time she'd slept peacefully in months. I could feel my own eyes drooping, and for the first time in at least a year, I welcomed the dark.

…

We'd left early the next morning, and Katniss looked livelier than she had in months. I followed her through town, which was partially rebuilt. People stopped and watched us, some with slight smiles while others' jaws hung open. Our hands were limply knotted together, and I carried an old chisel and hammer with me in a bag which also held a small snack and bottle of water.

It took us about four hours to reach the lake. We'd drained the bottle and sweat soaked through our clothing. Just when I was going to ask if we were there yet, she pulled me through a thick set of branches and revealed a large, shimmering blue lake. A small cement shack lies to the side with yellowed and wavering windows. Katniss walked to the edge and sat down, pulling her boots and socks off and dipping her feet into the water. I copied her movements and gazed out. We sat like that for a long time, just looking out in silence. Finally after at least thirty minutes, I spoke up.

"Shall we?"

Her braid whips over her shoulder, looking at me with glassy eyes. Her head nods slightly, and stand to point at a good sized rock that faces the lake. I pull out my tools and walk over, beginning to chip in her name. Katniss decides to have it simply say, "a true loss to our lives." I also chip in a light primrose by her name delicately. After laying some flowers across her grave, the shiny-ness I know all too well slips into my view. I feel arms wrap tightly around my waist as I try to push it out.

_Don't you dare lookout your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The world outside outdoor keeps raging on_

_Hold on, to this, lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

I hear her whisper in my ears, and I clench my fists tightly, trying with all my strength to beat it. I jump and pull completely out of it though, when a pair of rough, almost scratchy lips gently caresses mine. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. After giving one last peck, I pull back and look into her eyes.

"You okay?" She asks quietly, and I smile just slightly.

"I guess. I don't get them often; I've learned to control them most of the time. Thank you." I whisper back, pulling her into a hug.

"I know I really haven't shown it, but I miss you. I was just so lost. I had a dream last night, Prim and Rue came to me. They were so alive and happy. Prim told me I was ready, and to let her go. Rue, oh Rue, she just smiled. She told me to just trust you and go with it. They said they'd be watching, and just like that, they were gone linked by the elbow." A ghost of a smile hints her lips. "If it isn't too late, I don't want to waste anymore time. I want to just be with you." I look at her without showing any emotion, eyes watering. "I shouldn't have said that. This isn't even me. I'm sor-" I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers, pulling her tight to myself.

I slide my tongue hesitantly against her bottom lip, and she gasps opening her mouth quickly. We wrestle for dominance, and I pull her legs up to my waist. She quickly wraps them around me while tangling her fingers in my overgrown blonde locks. I smile against her lips.

"Don't ever regret that. I've loved you for so many years, and even though our last one has been rough, I wouldn't change it for anything. We may be scarred, but the way I see it you are just even more beautiful. I'll never stop loving you." She pulled me in for another quick kiss.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

We turned towards the shack, and a idea popped into my head. "Why don't we just move into the cabin? It looks small, but why not add on? It's clearly special to you. A fresh start." She looks at me with a small smile.

"I think it's a great idea."

…

We had built onto that small cabin, that being the entry to the cottage. Three bedrooms and a small washroom were added on, and a fenced area by the lake for our two horses. They were imported from District Ten. We got a goat too, naming her Miss. The day we moved into the cottage, I pulled her over the threshold grinning widely. We broke in the house alright, and properly at that. After the long night, I asked quietly, "You love me. Real or not Real?"

She looks at me lovingly, and whispers, "Real." I grin and pull her in for another class.

…**...**

It'd been 14 years. I sat on the same bank we'd sat on when Katniss first brought me to our lake. I looked out over the water, watching our five year old daughter and three year old son swim merrily together, splashing and giggles echoing through the surrounding trees. Katniss snuck by me, slipping under my arm. I looked over to see her in a slim bathing suit and barefoot. I gave her a light kiss and a grin. Before she realized what I was doing, I shoved her off the bank and into the water.

"Peeta!" She shrieked, and the kids turned and started giggling. I gave them a thumbs up, and stood up to go get the camera. Before I could take two steps, air whooshed past my ears and I slammed my stomach into the water. I quickly swam to the surface, to find the kids waiting for me. They pounced onto my back, giggling and holding me tightly around the neck. Katniss watched with a grin. I quickly leaned in to give her another small kiss, which the kids squealed in disgust and jumped off my back hurriedly.

We laughed and started to play in the water again, all smiles.

Life can bring unexpected things. And sometimes, you just have to listen to your dreams to find happiness.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be Safe and Sound_

..End..

**A/N: Thanks for reading, drop a quick review if you want, they're very appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the one-shot!**


End file.
